


Fire and Rain

by neonaeropostale



Series: Rough Night [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angry Luke, But Actually No Because He Loves Her, Drunk Julie, F/M, Julie Messes Up and Luke's Mad, Luke's POV, Protective Luke, The Boys Are Alive, Underage Drinking, high school parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonaeropostale/pseuds/neonaeropostale
Summary: Julie promised him that she wouldn't go to the party, she knew that they had a life-changing gig the next day. But then she doesn't answer his texts and he finds out that she went. Luke was pissed and above all worried, because she's drunk at a party and he doesn't know where she is.-Julie gets drunk and messes up, Luke takes care of her. Also known as, the one where Luke can't stay mad at Julie. - Luke's POV of my story "Rough Night"YES the title is from Camp Rock, thank you.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Rough Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021972
Comments: 31
Kudos: 284





	1. Chapter 1

Luke stared up at his ceiling, trying to sleep having been useless as he kept tossing and turning. He took a deep breath as he leaned over to his nightstand and checked his phone again.

No messages.

Anxiety filled him as he realized that it was almost 2:00 a.m.

Why wasn't she answering?

Luke couldn't take his mind off of the party Julie had mentioned earlier.

Flynn was begging her to go, and she was hesitant about the situation. She had asked him what he thought about it and he reminded her that they had a huge gig the following day and advised that she shouldn't go for the sake of the band. Besides, it had seemed like she was looking for an excuse to stay home. Flynn often pushed Julie past what she was comfortable with.

He shouldn't jump to conclusions, Julie had promised him that she wasn't going and she had never lied to him before. 

After all, they were playing at the Hollywood Hotel at a band showcase event, an event designed for new bands to get discovered by record companies. This was their big chance, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Julie cared just as much about music and the band as he did, and he knew that she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize this opportunity. 

But he had gotten an uneasy feeling in his stomach when she didn't answer his text about rehearsing tomorrow. In all reality, he actually texted her to see if she wanted to come over and spend the night with him.

It was something they did often, though they didn't really speak about it. It all started one night three months ago when Julie came over to finish a song they'd been working on. They were writing tirelessly until early the next morning, and they both ended up falling asleep on his bed.

Ever since that night, Julie would come over to spend the night whenever they had a song they needed to finish. Then she'd come over when one of them had a bad day, and then it became so regular that she didn't even have to let him know when she was coming over. Sometimes it would turn from cuddling into making out, and other times they would simply lay together as if they needed to be tangled up with one another to feel grounded.

She both calmed him and made his heart rate pick up, and he reveled in the unique effect that Julie Molina had on him.

Luke had an estranged relationship with his parents. They were hardly present in his life, as they were too busy traveling for their jobs. His mother was a physician and his father worked in marketing, and neither of them understood why Luke would pursue music over a more stable and socially acceptable career.

He acted like it didn't affect him, but deep down he craved the approval of his parents just like any child would.

However, there were many perks to their absence as Luke was able to do his own thing and it helped give Julie and him some privacy when they needed it. After over a year of subtle touches and wanting glances while Alex and Reggie weren't looking, Luke was thankful to finally progress the interesting little relationship that they have.

They hadn't labeled anything, and he was okay with that. Luke felt like it didn't really need to be said, he was completely and utterly gone for this girl. Her eyes, her smile, her voice. He had fallen for her the first time he heard her sing when she poured her heart into the song her mom had left for her before her passing.

But now it was nearing 2:30 a.m. and Julie hadn't answered any of his follow up texts to make sure that she was okay.

Fuck it.

Luke dialed her number, hoping that she would pick up in her sleep hazed voice that only he got to hear and that she had just turned in early for the night at her place.

The phone rang for an uncomfortably long amount of time before she finally picked up, and he sat up immediately.

He could hear loud music and the sound of various people shouting over one another.

"Helloooo?" Julie sang into the phone, but with all the additional noise he could hardly hear her. 

"Julie?" Luke asked, a tight feeling in his chest as he realized that she had in fact gone to the party.

"Hold on pretty boy, let me go somewhere quieter." Julie slurred.

Luke waited as he heard rustling and commotion before there was the sound of a door closing and the background noise faded away.

He had expected her to say something by now, but there was a long pause and Luke began worrying again.

"Julie?" He asked again.

"Oh-Hey Lukey Luke!" Julie giggled and Luke took a deep breath.

Yep, she was definitely drunk.

Luke ignored the anger threatening to rise in him, his concern overshadowing all of his other emotions.

"How much have you had to drink?" Luke asked, trying to keep his voice level.

"Ummmm... Maybe 4. Unless we are counting shots, then definitely 6." Julie jumbled her words together, and he swore that he heard her hiccup.

The thought of her being drunk at some party scared him, and his mind was playing through every dangerous scenario that could play out.

His mind was made up, he was going to go get her.

"Where are you?" He pressed, already putting on jeans and a t-shirt.

He heard her giggling on the other side of the line.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Julie teased but he was not in the mood.

It was late, beyond late. They had an important gig later that day, and here she was wasted at a party that she specifically told him she wasn't going to.

"Actually yeah. I'm coming to get you." Luke said flatly, and she scoffed.

"What? No, I don't need you to come. I'm fineeee! Flynn is going to Uber back with me... Once I find her..." Julie revealed and Luke's grip on his phone tightened.

So she was drunk AND alone at a party.

Luke slid on his vans and grabbed his car keys. 

"Jules, where are you?" Luke said firmly, needing to find her to make sure that she is safe.

There was a long pause again, and he listened hard to try and pick up on anything that would be considered alarming.

When she finally spoke, Julie's voice was much closer to the phone than it was before and he had to hold his phone a little further from him.

"You knowww, I look really hot tonight and you're missing it. Flynn even convinced me to wear a thon-" Julie began, and Luke was quick to interject.

"Dont finish that." He spat out quickly, pinching the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb to remove that image from his head.

"Julie, tell me where-" Luke tried again, needing her to understand the seriousness of the situation.

He suddenly heard shuffling and what sounded like a squeal.

"Actually I need to pee really bad so I gotta go, byeeee!" Julie rushed out and the call dropped.

No fucking way.

Luke was equal parts annoyed and concerned at this point, and he took it into his own hands to figure out where she was.

He went to Snapchat and saw that Flynn had posted a video of Julie taking a shot around 1:00 a.m. and it was captioned "ladies night out".

Not that he ever doubted her, but Julie did look good tonight. Much better than that, actually. She was wearing a purple crop top, exposing her toned stomach, and she was wearing a tight black skirt. Her hair was pulled back, her beautiful neck on full display.

What he would give to kiss her neck.

Luke shook his head, clearing his heated thoughts.

Focus, man, focus.

He found Julie's profile and went to snap maps and zoomed in on her location and his eyes widened in surprise.

Julie and Flynn were at Brandon Taylor's house. Brandon was also a junior at Los Feliz High School. Luke wasn't particularly fond of him, as he had a reputation for being irresponsible and throwing crazy parties. Thankfully his house wasn't far.

As Luke got into his old rusty truck and began driving towards Brandon's house, a thought suddenly occurred to him.

Right, Flynn.

Luke was going to need backup.

He got out his phone and called Alex who grumbled as he answered the phone.

"Dude, what do you want it's literally almost 3:00 a.m.?" Alex said.

"I'm really sorry man, but Julie needs us. She went to a party with Flynn and now she's drunk, and I'm on my way to go get her right now." Luke revealed and that got Alex's attention.

"Is she okay?" Alex asked, suddenly very awake and Luke could hear the anxiety rising in his voice.

"I'll make sure that she is, and I'm taking her home. But I'm going to need help from you and Reggie." Luke continued, driving along the road and willing his car to move faster so he could get to Julie.

"Of course, what do you need?" Reggie chimed in, and Luke was reminded that Alex stayed at Reggie's place now that his parents had kicked him out. 

"I need your help with Flynn." Luke started and both of his friends groaned.

"I know, I know. But Julie won't forgive me if I don't make sure Flynn gets back safe. Besides, I'm sure you guys can handle her." Luke encouraged them. 

"You owe us big time." Reggie grumbled.

"I love you guys." Luke responded with a smile.

"Well, we hate you. We'll be there in 10." Alex sassed before hanging up.

Luke chuckled lightly, making a mental note to make them pancakes in the morning as an apology. Neither Reggie nor Alex could resist his mother's chocolate chip pancake recipe.

Luke pulled up to Branden's house, and he could see students spilling in and out of the building. He could feel the vibration of the music from his car and could hear the commotion of students laughing and yelling.

As he got out of his truck, Luke placed his hands in his pockets as he walked up to the house.

A few teenagers passed him as they ran out from the backyard, completely naked and they took off for the street.

Luke rolled his eyes.

Just the thought of Julie being in there somewhere was enough to make his blood start boiling. He was angry with her for going, but also for getting herself in a vulnerable situation.

As Luke stepped inside the house, he saw crowds of students playing various drinking games and lounging on couches. Luke first went to check the bathroom, just in case Julie had gotten sick and needed help. After all, it was the last place he had talked to her, but no luck.

When he returned to the front room he saw Alex and Reggie standing by the door. Luke approached them with a grateful smile but Alex pointed his finger at him.

"No." Alex jabbed.

Luke's hands flew up in defense.

"I didn't even say anything!" Luke exasperated.

"I don't care, you've got your charmer smile on and I'm not in the mood for your flattery." Alex turned his nose up stubbornly and Luke laughed.

Reggie was standing by his side his face white as a ghost.

"You saw those naked people running down the street, right?" Reggie voiced and Luke nodded.

"Okay good, good." Reggie nodded, looking as if he had just been scarred for life.

"Julie's not in the front area of the house and she's not in the bathroom. She's got to be in the back or maybe the yard." Luke announced, refocused with a new sense of purpose now that he had his friends to help him.

They headed for the back of the house, and they saw a crowd of teens dancing together. Luke was able to spot Julie's curly ponytail among the crowd and saw that she was dancing with Flynn. He didn't miss the way she swayed and slightly tripped over her own feet.

Luke nodded to Alex and Reggie and they both descended on Flynn. Luke was walking up to Julie, ready to carry her out if he needed to. That's when Flynn spun Julie and she ended up running right into him.

He stared down at her as she stumbled back to look at him.

And just like that, he forgot why he was angry.

"Luuuuuke!" She called out to him, looking at him like he had just given her the world.

Her eyes were sparkling as she lunged forward, wrapping her arms behind his neck as she hugged him and his hands immediately found her waist.

He recovered from the shock of her actions, his body relaxing as she nuzzled her face in his neck. He smiled lightly, his thumbs gently smoothing over the skin of her waist.

He felt her shiver against him and he wanted nothing more than to pull her in closer.

"That feels nice..." She sighed against his neck and he felt his skin get hot.

He ignored the knots twisting in his stomach as he relished the feeling of her pressed against him. He felt a wave of relief at the notion that she was safe and in his arms.

She suddenly pulled away and he was brought back to reality.

Julie tugged on his hand, trying to get him to step back into the dancing crowd.

"Dance with me!" She begged. 

While a good portion of him would love to dance with her, he knew that he needed to get her home. 

Luke shook his head, pulling gently on her hands in the direction of the door and she moved forward with him. 

"It's time to go, Jules." He said as he guided her to the front room. 

Julie tugged on his hand again and he looked back at her to see that she was searching the room. 

"Wait, what about Flynn?" Julie asked, unable to find her friend. 

"Alex and Reggie are taking care of it." Luke assured her, seeing Alex and Reggie waiting outside of the bathroom as they headed out. 

He could tell that Reggie was pleading to Flynn through the door and Luke sent Alex an apologetic look in which he responded by mouthing "I hate you". 

"Both of them?" Julie asked and he lifted his shoulders. 

"She's threatened all of us at least once, they figured it would be better for one of them to lay witness to the other's murder if it came to it." Luke joked, unable to keep himself from being light-hearted with her. 

They had almost reached the door when a certain high pitched voice stopped them. 

"Aw did you drink too much, Julie? Need your boyfriend to come save you?" 

That piercing tone could only come from the pop princess herself, Carrie Wilson. Also known as a total bitch and the human antithesis of Julie. 

Julie and Carrie had been friends growing up. After Julie lost her mom to cancer, Carrie decided that she wanted nothing to do with her. It was totally fucked up and Luke had a burning hatred for the embodiment of "daddy's money".

"Fuck off, Carrie." Luke spat at her, ignoring that she had implied that he was Julie's boyfriend. 

In his head, he was something like that. But he didn't want to push Julie to determine what they are to each other, not when she already had so much going on. 

Luke continued to the door when he felt Julie stop in her tracks, causing him to stop too. 

"Is it hard being a pretentious bitch all the time, or does that just come naturally to you?" Julie hissed. 

Luke coughed to suppress a laugh at the shocked look on Carrie's face. Julie didn't often respond to her jealous ploys. 

"I can't believe I ever lowered myself to be your friend. Do you really think everyone just bought the whole "I miss my mom" routine last year? We all know you were just using it as an excuse to not put in the work." Carrie scoffed and Luke's eyes narrowed. 

That bitch. 

Luke opened his mouth, about to rip her to shreds with an undercut on her character and mediocre music career. Julie was quicker, and she let go of his hand as she tackled Carrie to the ground. 

Luke watched in awe as the two girls pulled at one another and threw whatever they could land. The music had been cut, and people started cheering them on. Carrie was losing famously as Julie landed a hard slap across her cheek. 

He felt a smirk cross his lips, crossing his arms and enjoying the show. 

As soon as he saw someone pull their phone out, Luke realized that he probably shouldn't have enabled this. 

Right, he was the sober one. 

He wrapped his arms around Julie's waist, lifting her off of Carrie as Julie attempted to throw the last punch. She fought him initially, but she quickly realized there was no use as he tightened his grip, making it obvious that she couldn't get out of his hold if she tried. 

Luke saw Carrie try to lunge back at Julie, but her boyfriend Nick held her back as he attempted to soothe her. 

"You crazy bitch!" Carrie roared, looking like shit and it made Luke chuckle. 

Julie had done a number on her, and she definitely deserved it. 

"I learned from the best!" Julie spat back.

Luke held Julie with one arm, stretching his other out to flip Carrie off as they stepped out the door. 

They were almost at his truck when Julie erupted into laughter, and he couldn't help but laugh too. 

"I can't believe I just did that! I just fought Carrie, and I WON! Luke, did you see that?" Julie said, amazed with herself and Luke set her back on her feet. 

"It was pretty hard to miss, Jules. Not gonna lie, it was awesome." Luke said, in complete awe of the powerhouse of a girl in front of him. 

He stood back and took her in. Her face was flushed, her hair unruly as it was almost pulled loose during the fight. There was a thin layer of sweat on her skin that made her glow under the moonlight. Luke was completely captivated by her. 

He opened the door for her, and her longing stare was enough to remind him that she was in fact very intoxicated. He cleared his throat and closed her door before moving to get in on the driver's side. 

His concern returned as Julie sat back in the seat, squeezing her eyes tight as she gently swayed. 

"Julie?" Luke asked, reaching over her to grab her seatbelt and buckle it for her. 

She grabbed his hand before he made it very far, interlocking her fingers with his as she held onto him tightly.

She took a deep breath. 

"I'm okay, you're just spinning. I mean- I'm spinning. Well, actually both." Julie decided, scooting closer to him as she rested her head on his shoulder. 

She placed their hands in her lap, and she was tracing shapes on his forearm with her free hand. 

Luke felt a warm feeling wash over him, and he pushed the keys into the ignition and started driving. They were driving for about ten minutes when Julie pulled on his arm to get his attention. 

"Luke, my house is that way." Julie said softly. 

Luke inhaled sharply and nodded.

"I know." He revealed. 

"There's no way I'm risking your dad seeing you like this and blowing off our gig today. You do remember we have an important gig today, right?" Luke finished, feeling the anger and annoyance from earlier returning to him as he remembered why he was upset with her. 

Her hand left his as she wrapped around his arm, holding it close to her chest as she leaned her cheek against his bicep. His hand ended up resting on her upper thigh, and Luke's grip on the steering wheel tightened as he reminded himself that she was drunk. 

"Yes, I remember..." Julie finally voiced, and she sounded resourceful as she nuzzled into his arm. 

He tried to ignore the way his heart skipped a beat when she did that, willing himself to focus on the road ahead. 

The air between them had grown thick, and Luke knew that this conversation was inevitable as all of his emotions from earlier came rushing back. 

"Are you mad at me?" Julie whispered.

His grip on her tightened as he desperately tried to remain calm. 

The last thing he wanted to do was yell at her, so he took a deep breath. 

"Yes, I'm mad at you. We were supposed to get up early today to practice for tonight, but in your current state, you'll sleep until noon. You'll also be hungover for our performance, and managers notice that kind of shit." He said firmly, more venom in his voice than he intended. 

She better have a good explanation for what happened that night. He was having trouble coming up with a scenario where she could rationalize going out after promising him she wouldn't. After essentially promising the band that she wouldn't. It was beyond irresponsible and could cost them a record deal. 

"You told me you weren't going." Luke grit out. 

"I wasn't going to, I promise! Flynn pulled the best friend card, and said that her social life would be over if we didn't go." Julie fumbled, and it only fueled his anger. 

Luke clenched his jaw, staring out at the road as if it had done him wrong. His grip was almost bruising on her thigh and the steering wheel. 

"And what about the band? Were we not important enough to convince you to stay home?" Luke raised his voice, and he could feel her shrink into herself beside him. 

The rest of the drive was silent, and he was breathing deeply to quell his anger and he relented his harsh grip on her thigh and gently stroked her likely sore flesh with his thumb in apology. 

Julie had never done anything to make him angry before so being mad at her was foreign to him and he didn't like it. 

He pulled into his driveway, gently pulling out of her grasp as he turned off the car and opened his door. He was about to step out of the car when Julie suddenly launched herself across his lap and she barely made it before she threw up outside his door. 

After recovering from his surprise, he let out a sigh as he rubbed her back gently as she heaved. He felt his anger once again draining from him. 

Julie eventually sat back up, wiping her mouth. She leaned into him and let out a whine. 

"Let's get you inside." Luke soothed, helping Julie out of the car and making sure to avoid the lovely puddle of vomit on his driveway. 

Julie was dragging her feet, leaning to one side and then the other, and Luke was afraid she would collapse at any second. He wrapped an arm around her waist and supported her as they made their way inside. 

Once they made it to Luke's room, he sat her down on his bed as he looked through his drawer for something for her to wear to sleep. He settled on his KISS t-shirt and when he turned back to look at her she was biting her lip as she looked at him. His mind drifted to the many times they had ended up making out on his bed but she was drunk and they needed to sleep. 

Luke forced himself to look at his feet as he handed it to her. 

"You got it?" He asked, referring to how wobbly she had been all night. 

Julie just nodded and took his shirt and then retreated to his bathroom. He heard a few things crash and he was about to check on her when she let out a quick "I'm okay!" and he decided to wait it out. 

Luke busied himself with making a pallet for himself on the floor, needing some distance from her. He didn't trust himself to follow their usual routine, and besides, they needed to talk about everything that happened. He knew that she wouldn't be happy about it, but he decided that he needed to stick up for his beliefs and communicate to her that what she did tonight was not okay. 

Then Julie came back and stood in his doorway. He could feel her eyes on him and when he lifted his own to hers his eyes just about bugged out of his head. 

There Julie was hair up in a bun and wearing his t-shirt as if it were a dress. 

He doesn't know if he was expecting her to wear her skirt under it but it hadn't occurred to him that she would JUST wear his shirt. 

Luke had always been into girls wearing his stuff but seeing Julie do it was a whole new thing entirely. It didn't help that his brain decided to remind him of a particular comment she had made about her attire earlier.

He felt heat rise to his cheeks and he cleared his throat as he settled onto the pallet he had made. 

Julie walked over to his bed and wrapped herself in his sheets. 

Luke closed his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep after an exhausting night. 

But Julie kept tossing and turning, making his bed squeak and she finally let out an exasperated sigh. 

Luke turned on his side to look at her, really wanting her to go to sleep but also finding the pout she was giving him adorable. 

"I'm cold." She said quickly, and he blinked at her a couple of times. 

Luke sighed and got up off the floor and he slid into bed beside her as they took their usual spots on his bed. 

His arms wrapped around her as she nuzzled her face into his chest. 

While she did feel cold, he could feel the small smile on her face pressed against his chest. 

She knew exactly what she was doing.

And hell, he was letting her.

"How did you find-" Julie began but he already knew her question.

"You have your location turned on in Snapchat." Luke responded. 

"Oh..." Julie voiced and they fell silent again. 

Luke knew that he was failing miserably at the whole standing up for his emotions thing, especially with Julie tucked in his arms, it was hard to think about anything but the feeling of her cuddled up to him. 

He couldn't let her know that though. 

"I'm still mad at you." Luke said, meaning to sound serious but instead it came out uncertain. 

His fingers tangled in her hair, gently playing with her curls. 

"I know." She responded, settling into him. 

They would deal with the repercussions of the party after they'd slept. But for now, he was thankful that she was safe and that she was with him.

Luke came to a realization that night, and he could sense that Julie knew it too. 

He couldn't stay mad at her even if his life depended on it. 

He was in love with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, please go read "Rough Night"! It's Julie's POV of this whole situation and what happens after. I'm considering writing the entire series again through Luke's POV so y'all can see what's going on in his mind throughout "Rough Night". Let me know what you guys think, I love hearing from you guys in the comments:)))))
> 
> \- m


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke makes breakfast for Alex and Reggie, and Julie apologizes to band.

Luke didn't get much sleep that night since Julie woke up every 10 minutes to go pee until she finally passed out for the night. He couldn't bring himself to mind though, because the way she cuddled up to him every time she slid back into bed made it all worth it. She would drape her leg around his waist, one arm wrapped around him and the other on his side as she nuzzled her face into his chest. 

He woke early the next morning, his alarm sounding off and yet Julie remained sleeping in his arms. Luke reached over to his clock, turning off the alarm and he sighed. 

7:30 a.m. 

He was exhausted. 

Luke looked down at the girl wrapped around him. The sun was peaking through his blinds and he couldn't help but smile at how the light illuminated parts of Julie's skin, making her look impossibly more angelic than she already was.

He would stay with her forever like this, but he reminded himself that they had an important gig today that they needed to prepare for. 

He carefully detangled himself from the curly-haired singer, making sure to readjust the sheets so that she wouldn't get cold in his absence. Luke made his way to his bathroom, staring briefly at the dark bags under his eyes in the mirror. 

Today was going to be rough. 

Luke sighed and splashed some water on his face, willing himself to wake up. 

He brushed his teeth then went to grab for his mouthwash only to discover it had fallen. That must have been the crash he heard last night. He picked it up and finished getting ready for the day, changing into a muscle tee and dark jeans. 

He put his guitar in its case along with a bag of equipment for their gig later by the front door. Luke went back to check on Julie, debating whether or not he should wake her up. But she had curled onto her side, her face nuzzling his sheets and he couldn't bring himself to disturb her. He reached over to his songbook which was resting on his nightstand and he ripped out a blank page and tore it in half. He scribbled "garage" on the paper and placed it where his songbook had been so that she would know they were back at her place. 

Judging by how sick she was last night, she likely wouldn't feel much better once she woke up. He went back to the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of aspirin and then got a water bottle from his kitchen. He placed them next to the note, and then he reached over and gently swept one of her curls out of her face. 

They had a lot to talk about today, and he was still upset with her for last night. But he was also in love with her, and just looking at her was enough to bring him to his knees. 

He was about to head out when he realized that Julie wouldn't have a way to get home since he drove her to his place. He took out his keys and placed them down on the counter, using the other half of the page from his songbook to write "don't crash" and he put it next to the keys.

Luke considered calling Alex or Reggie to come pick him up, but after what his friends had done for him the night before, Luke decided to Uber over to Reggie's place and surprise them. 

He owed them pancakes, after all. 

It was 8:30 a.m. by the time Luke got to Reggie's house and he hopped the fence and went through the back entrance. Reggie always left it open for them, just in case they ever needed a place to crash. 

When Luke entered, he saw Reggie sleeping on the living room floor and Alex was passed out in Reggie's father's armchair. Flynn was on the couch, wrapped in a stack of blankets. Her hands were peaking through and Luke saw that it looked like something was tied around them. 

He definitely needed to hear the story behind that. 

Luke felt bad for making his friends deal with Julie's crazy best friend, but he was also so thankful to have such amazing guys in his life. They truly were a family at the end of the day. 

Luke got to work in the kitchen, trying to be as quiet as possible as he started whipping up his mother's famous chocolate chip pancakes. He made each of them a stack of four pancakes, knowing that they all needed the energy to get through the day considering none of them slept last night. 

Alex was the first to wake, and he jumped out of the chair when he saw Luke in the kitchen and fell on Reggie. 

Reggie yelped.

"Luke, what the hell!" Alex grumbled. 

"Ouch...." Reggie whined as he rubbed his side that Alex had fallen into. 

"Sorry Reg." Alex said as he helped them both to their feet. 

"Good morning to my favorite people in the world!" Luke announced as he placed their pancake filled plates on the table. 

Reggie licked his lips and hurried over. 

Alex crossed his arms stubbornly but went to sit down anyway. 

"Is this your way to make it up to us for having to deal with THAT all night?" Alex gestured back to a deceivingly peaceful sleeping Flynn. 

Luke looked at him sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Yes?" He responded, unsure if that was the correct answer or not. 

Alex sighed. 

"Fine." He said plainly before he stuffed a forkful of pancakes into his mouth. 

Reggie had already carved through half of his stack by the time Luke finally sat down. 

"Is Julie okay?" Reggie asked, and Luke nodded. 

"She got sick when we got back, so I'm sure she's going to have a killer hangover today." Luke revealed, staring down at his pancakes. 

They all fell silent. 

"Do you think we will still be able to sing tonight?" Alex finally asked, and Luke winced. 

"We'll see." He answered honestly before focusing on his food. 

Flynn was still sleeping by the time they had finished eating and Luke wrapped her stack up and put it in the fridge. There was a magnetic whiteboard on the fridge, and Reggie wrote her a quick message explaining that they left and that there was food for her. They loaded up Reggie's guitar and equipment and then Alex drove them to Julie's place to practice for their gig. 

As they set their instruments up in the garage, Mr. Molina peaked his head in barn-style doors. 

"Hey, guys! It's a big day today, I'm so excited for you!" Ray smiled brightly. 

They smiled, trying their hardest not to appear tired from the events of the night before. 

"Where's Julie? She wasn't in her room this morning." Ray asked, and his tone wasn't accusatory but rather it was slightly concerned. 

Luke coughed, knowing that if Ray knew the truth that he would pull the plug on their performance and Julie would be grounded for months. 

"She's actually at Flynn's house right now. We all- uh- saw a movie last night, then she crashed at Flynn's place. She's been pretty tired these past couple of days so we told her to sleep in while we practice for tonight. She'll be here later today." Luke quickly lied and he looked to Alex and Reggie for help.

"Yep, we saw the Mulan remake and it was really good!" Reggie chimed in. 

"It was alright." Alex shrugged, adding to the natural dialogue between the boys to avoid Mr. Molina's suspicion. 

"I'm glad you guys had fun. I'll be working inside if you guys need anything." Ray smiled before leaving, closing the door behind him. 

They all let out a sigh of relief. 

They were silent for a moment before Alex turned to Luke. 

"Did you talk to Julie last night? About the whole drinking before a gig thing?" He asked softly and Luke's lips formed a line as he shook his head. 

"We didn't - uh- get the chance to. She pretty much passed out right when we got back." Luke said as he grabbed his guitar, in need of a distraction. 

"I'm sure she will feel terrible about everything when she wakes up. She'll come straight here and apologize." Reggie asserted, his overflowing heart and optimism bringing light to their conversation. 

Luke played a few chords softly, listening intently but also needing something to do with his hands. 

"Yeah..." Luke agreed, but Alex was still giving him a look. 

"What?" Luke said defensively, his ministrations on the guitar stopping instantly. 

"Julie is going to walk in here, you are going to go all "heart eyes" on her, and then the whole thing will be dropped and we're going to act like nothing happened." Alex predicted and Luke opened his mouth to protest, but deep down he knew it was true. 

"I'm standing my ground this time." Luke muttered softly, and Alex raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, it sure sounds like it." Reggie giggled and Luke sent him a glare. 

"She needs to know that you aren't okay with last night, we need to be together as a band on this." Alex emphasized and Luke nodded. 

"Trust me guys, I'm not caving on this one." Luke declared, the same anger that he felt the night before returning to him. 

Luke wouldn't give in to his feelings for her so easily this time. He had a point to make, even if that meant that he had to be cold with her. 

They spent the rest of the day practicing and preparing various different versions of their performance in the event that Julie was sick and needed to take a more passive role during their gig. 

It was around 1:30 pm at that point, and there was still no sign of their lead singer. 

Luke gripped his guitar tighter, willing himself to focus on the music rather than the possibility that Julie was still sleeping in his bed or throwing up in his bathroom. 

Maybe she was too sick to even call them, what if she needed help?

Luke's mind was running rampant with worried thoughts when the doors to the garage swung open and revealed none other than Julie Molina. 

It was obvious that she had taken a shower, her wet curls cascading down her shoulders and her makeup from the night before washed away. She was wearing a new outfit, a crop top and baggy shorts, and Luke's breath caught in his throat as he was once again mesmerized by her. 

Luke met her eyes for a split second before looking down at his guitar. 

Focus Luke, don't cave. 

Julie cautiously walked towards them, hugging her arms to her body and Luke could tell that she was nervous. 

"Hey, guys..." Julie voiced softly. 

"Hey, Julie!" Reggie answered almost immediately and Luke kicked him, resulting in a yelp from his bandmate. 

They all had to stand together as a band on this. 

"Band circle?" Julie offered hesitantly, and the boys exchanged looks before nodding. 

Julie led them to the couches, taking her seat on the right side of the couch. Alex sat in the chair across from her and Reggie sat on the ground next to Alex. Luke sat on the couch with her, intentionally leaving a cushion between them so that he could remain focused. 

"You guys know that... I love this band, and I love you guys." Julie started, looking to each of the boys intently. 

Luke didn't miss that she stared at him for a beat longer when she said "I love you" and his heart was doing involuntary somersaults in his chest. 

Focus, focus, focus. 

He tore his eyes away from hers as she continued. 

"And I would never intentionally do something to put everything we have built together in jeopardy. And I know how important tonight is for us." Julie continued, and Luke could hear her voice cracking. 

Please, don't cry. 

"I didn't expect to go to the party last night and get wasted... But it happened, and it was shitty of me and I'm sorry." Julie said, her eyes falling to her lap. 

Luke saw her bottom lip begin to tremble, and he forced himself to look at the guitar pick in his hand. He turned it over, letting it slip between each of his fingers as he willed himself to stay strong. 

"It's okay, Julie. We forgive you." Reggie soothed, and Luke could see in his peripheral vision that his friend had leaned forward and placed a hand on her leg. 

"Mistakes happen, all we can do is learn from them." Alex comforted her. 

He felt all of their eyes fall on him as they waited for him to accept her apology. Luke knew that this is not what the boys meant when they told him not to cave and Luke really wanted to forgive her. But there was this part of him that was deeply hurt by how reckless Julie had been the night before. Music was everything to him, and this band was his heart and soul. Her going to that party had felt like a betrayal, and he wasn't quite ready to say the words she needed to hear. 

But then she was sobbing, letting out broken words that were almost unintelligible but he was familiar with deciphering her cries. He had done so on many of her bad days that resulted in her spending the night with him. 

"I'm sorry I let you guys down." Julie cried, hugging her knees to her chest as her small frame shook with the weight of her emotions. 

Luke didn't hesitate, and he scooted over to her and pulled her into his lap. His arms wrapped around her protectively as she cried into him. He could feel her tears on his neck and his grip on her tightened as his bandmates joined him in comforting her. 

Alex rubbed her back while Reggie curled up beside her. They sat like that for a couple of minutes, and Julie's sobs quickly turned into sniffles. 

Luke felt calmer with her in his arms, knowing that she only cried about the things she really cared about. She knew that she messed up, and damn him if he didn't forgive her.

In all reality, he had forgiven her the moment she ran into him at the party, but his pride refused to believe that he could crumble so easily. 

"You haven't soiled our chances yet, we still have a killer performance to give tonight." Luke joked lightly, hoping to brighten the mood.

His thumb smoothed over her arm, his worries from earlier returning to him. 

"Are you feeling up for it?" Luke asked gently, unsure if her clean appearance was a cover-up for a massive hangover. 

The last thing he wanted was to push her when she was sick. Gig or no gig, her health was more important to him than anything. 

Julie pulled away from him, wiping her tears and giving him a nod. 

Luke couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face as he looked at the adorable puffy-eyed girl in his arms. She was looking at him through her eyelashes, her doe eyes reflecting the awe he felt in her presence. 

Their gaze quickly turned heated and he was about to lean in when Reggie blurted something about getting Julie water. Alex was quick to follow, briefly talking with Julie about making her food. 

He would thank them later. 

Right now, he was too focused on the way Julie felt in his arms. Particularly how his hand felt against the back of her inner thigh as a result of his arm tucked under her legs. Julie would shiver against him each time his grip tightened on her and Luke quickly became addicted to the feeling. 

His heart was hammering out of his chest as his eyes searched hers. Luke was waiting for permission, a cue to move forward and close the distance between them. 

But Julie beat him to it, pressing her forehead to his and he let his eyes fall closed with a sigh at the contact. 

"I don't like it when you're mad at me..." Julie whispered. 

He chuckled, knowing full well that he is putty in her hands.

"I can't stay mad at you." Luke whispered back, an inevitable smiling spreading across his lips.

He was surprised she didn't already know, perhaps his facade was better than he gave himself credit for. 

Before he could register what was happening, Julie pressed her lips to his and his brain short-circuited. 

He hadn't expected her to make the first move, but he quickly recovered and took control of the kiss. He placed his hand firmly along her jaw, drawing her to him as he deepened the kiss. 

Julie sighed against his lips, her fingers finding purchase in his hair. When she pulled on the hair at the nape of his neck he groaned, taking her bottom lip between his teeth and gently tugging as his eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips. 

The gasp he earned from her made him want to flip them over so that she was pressed to the couch beneath them while he kissed her senseless. But alas, the muffled bickering of his best friends was enough to remind him that they couldn't do this here. 

Luke reluctantly pulled away, taking in Julie's flushed face and dazed eyes. She broke their gaze, realizing that she was still on his lap and she scooted off of him, attempting to move away.

"Hey... Where do you think you're going?" Luke smoothed, gently grabbing her waist and pulling her back to his side. 

He smirked at how flustered she was, reveling in his ability to make her feel that way. 

"You dorks can come back in now." Luke called out to Alex and Reggie, his arm settled across Julie's shoulders. 

His friends hesitantly entered the garage, bringing Julie her water and food. 

"I hope you're ready to hear about the HELL your best friend put us through last night." Alex announced, making it clear that they were going to tell them what happened last night regardless if they wanted to hear it or not. 

"It was like trying to catch a drunken tiger in the body of a mouse!" Reggie exclaimed and Alex shook his head. 

"That made no sense... Anyways, after begging her to let us take her home, Flynn finally agreed to walk with us back to Reggie's car. We just opened the door for her when she started sprinting down the street!" Alex exasperated.

"She was screaming 'STRANGER DANGER' as we chased after her. There was no one else out that late, but she was acting like we were kidnapping her!" Reggie continued. 

"Wellll.... We did have to end up kidnapping her, Reg, remember? You took her arms and I took her legs and we dragged her back to the car." Alex reminded him and Reggie nodded. 

"Oh yeah! And then we had to tie up her wrists because she-" Reggie started but Alex quickly cut him off. 

"They don't need to know that part." Alex rushed out. 

Luke was laughing his head off at the mental image, the visual of Alex and Reggie reenacting some of their misadventures only adding to the humor of their situation. Julie ate while the boys talked, and Luke could tell that she gained her strength back. They ran through their performance a couple of times to work out any kinks for later, but then came the time for them to go back to their respective houses to get ready for the gig. 

Reggie and Alex had already left, but Luke lingered in the garage. After their kiss, he didn't want to just leave her. 

Yes, they had kissed before but it rarely got that intense. 

Julie was standing in his space, and he was debating whether or not he should lean down and capture her lips again, and then they'd stumble back to the couch or the piano or...

Luke was broken from his thoughts when Julie placed his keys in his hands, looking up at him fondly. 

Her hand stayed in his longer than would be considered socially acceptable, but he didn't mind. 

Julie then leaned up and he froze. 

Had she been thinking the same thing as him?

She pressed her lips to his cheek, and a dopey smile spread across his lips. 

He was surprised that an action so simple could make him blush. 

"I didn't get a chance to say this before, but... Thanks for taking care of me last night." Julie said, smiling sweetly. 

Luke stared at her, his eyes communicating the intensity of his words. 

"I'm always going to be here whenever you need me, Jules." Luke said as if it were an oath. 

He knew that he loved her, and he would do anything for her. He was pretty sure that she felt the same, but they had yet to talk about what was going on between them and the tension surrounding that question was drawn tight. But if the night before had solidified anything in his head it was that he wanted to be with her, no more games or guessing. 

Julie was staring at his chest, not particularly looking at anything and he could tell that her mind was elsewhere. 

"I'll see you in an hour." Luke said softly, his heart skipping at the reality that he would see her again. 

She blinked and met his gaze, back in reality. 

"Okay, I'll see you there." Julie responded with a smile, and she gave him a small wave as he went back to his car. 

Luke drove back to his place and showered before changing into his outfit for their performance. It was a fairly simple look: black jeans with his signature wallet chains and a black muscle tee. The only new item he was sporting that night was a destroyed purple denim vest that matched their band color scheme. 

He met Alex and Reggie at the Hollywood Hotel, helping them unload all of their equipment and setting it up outside the main stage so it would be accessible once it was their turn to perform. Luke had a thing about making sure every detail of their performance was planned out so he sought out the sound director and began talking with him about the specific volumes and technology of their equipment. Luke had gotten lost in conversation when he heard Alex cackling as Reggie choked and coughed. 

He looked over to see what happened when his eyes fell on - Jesus Christ. 

He blinked to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. 

There was Julie, wearing HIS shirt that she had worn to sleep the night before. She had spruced it up with a purple corset and thigh-high black boots and damn did she look good. 

She looked sneak-away-and-kiss-her-face-off good. 

Luke felt his body heat up, his skin becoming clammy as his mouth dried out. His clothes were suddenly too tight, and he resisted the urge to tug on the collar of his shirt. 

If the small smirk on her face at his reaction was any indication, she knew exactly what she was doing. 

He stared her down, effectively trapping her in his gaze. 

He felt his competitive nature crawling in his skin as he saw her take a shaky breath under his blazing stare. 

Maybe he had been quick to judge earlier, they were definitely not done playing games. But something about this felt different as if it were building to a resolution of sorts. 

The idea of them finally coming to terms with their relationship both terrified and excited him, but first, they would have fun. 

So she wanted to play?

Game on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind response to my last chapter, and by popular demand, I will be writing the entire "Rough Night" story through Luke's POV. I have finals this upcoming week so I should be able to update again by the weekend. After Luke's POV is complete, I'm going to start working on the prequel to "Rough Night" and after that the sequel. Who's perspective should the prequel be written in? ;) Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment what you think of this chapter!
> 
> \- m


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie is a tease, and Luke curses in his head a lot.

Luke remained still, watching Julie as she greeted the group, her attention on Alex and Reggie. He noted that she avoided his gaze entirely, and did not address him directly.

Maybe he had a greater effect on her than she let on.

Alex forced Luke out of his head, smacking his friend's back with a shit-eating grin on his face. A quick glance towards Reggie confirmed that his friends were very aware of what was playing out before them.

"Hey party girl, how are you feeling?" Alex said with humor in his voice.

Luke cleared his throat, shoving his hands in his pockets in an attempt to seem collected. In reality, he was fighting the urge to strut up to Julie and kiss her until they were both panting.

"Good as new!" Julie smiled, stretching out her arms and doing a little spin to show that she had fully recovered.

Luke felt heat rise to his face as he drank in Julie in her entirety. When she faced them again he adverted his gaze, moving towards his guitar.

Julie usually hung around him before shows, but tonight was different and they both knew it. Instead, she busied herself warming up with Reggie.

It wasn't as if she actually needed to warm up her voice, she sounded amazing regardless. But it was something she did when she was nervous. The weight of their performance tonight was starting to feel heavy even to him.

As the first band began performing on stage, Luke and the boys began tuning their instruments and ensuring they were ready. After successfully tuning his guitar, Luke started a chord progression that he often used to warm up before gigs. The motion was as natural as breathing to him, but he focused on the music to take his mind off of a particular curly-headed brunette just a few feet from him.

But he could feel her eyes on him, and despite his best efforts to remain focused on playing, he lifted his eyes to hers.

The pure wanton desire on her face was enough to stop his ministrations on the guitar. Her eyes dropped to his mouth.

_Fuck._

She bit her lip and his eyes followed the motion.

_Double fuck._

What he would give to bite that lip and hear her gasp as she had before. She had no idea what the sounds she made did to him, and he had never been more tempted to show her.

Julie suddenly blurted out something about needing water and retreated to the concession stand.

Luke was about to follow her when Reggie piped up about needing water too and followed her. Luke returned his focus to his guitar, strumming a few chords to keep his hands busy.

"Dude," Alex said.

"What?" Luke looked up, and Alex was shooting him a knowing look.

"You need to cool it," Alex said pointedly at him.

"What are you talking about?" Luke scrunched his face in confusion.

"I'm getting second degree burns over here from the blazing fire between you and Julie right now." Alex motioned over to where Julie and Reggie were talking in the concession stand line.

Luke chuckled nervously, suddenly feeling bashful.

"Sorry man. Julie and I just need to talk about a few things, that's all." Luke attempted to dismiss the conversation but Alex knew better.

"Yeah, okay. Well, just remember we're performing in front of managers tonight, okay? They like chemistry but not so much dry humping on stage." Alex said and Luke nearly choked on air.

"You don't have to worry about that." Luke sputtered and Alex laughed.

"I'm just saying tread lightly up there. When it comes to Julie, sometimes you don't really think before you do." Alex revealed and Luke opened his mouth to protest but alas, his friend knew him too well.

"Okay." Luke nodded, not wanting to dive any deeper into the reality that all of his logic fled out the window whenever Julie was involved.

Speaking of Julie, the lead singer returned shortly after Luke's conversation with Alex, Reggie giving her a wink before returning to his bass and she nodded. Luke wasn't sure what that was all about but then Julie hopped up on one of the amps, gently swinging her legs as she looked out to the crowd of scouts. Luke watched as she took in their audience of very influential people in the music industry, and she looked nervous. 

She had nothing to be worried about, and he wanted to assure her that she was going to do great. Without thinking, he approached her as she took a bite of the apple she had gotten at the concession stand. He placed a hand on either side of her legs as he looked at her.

Julie remained focused on the crowd as he entered her space, their close proximity causing an electric energy between them that prickled his skin and made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

He waited.

She took a deep breath before her brown eyes met his hazel ones. He lost himself in her eyes, instinctively leaning in closer. He completely forgot his initial purpose for coming up to her.

"Hey..." He said as if he was in a trance, completely at her mercy.

"Hi." She squeaked, sounding out of breath.

Luke couldn't help the smirk that spread across his lips, knowing that she was just as affected by him as he was by her.

He suddenly needed to be alone with her, needed to kiss her, needed to tell her how he felt. All he knew was that he needed her, and judging by the way she was subtly leaning back into him, she needed him too.

He bent down towards her neck, making sure to take his time as he whispered in her ear.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private?..." Luke offered, reveling in how she shivered at his words.

Luke pulled back slightly to see her looking back at him with hooded eyes, and he looked down at the apple she was holding right next to her mouth. He got a devious idea and leaned in, looking into her eyes as he took a slow bite of her apple. The force of his action caused the apple to press back to her own mouth, and her face was beet red when he pulled away. He chewed, flashing her a flirty smile.

"Alright boys, I'm going to go look around the hotel. I heard they have a hall of fame with photos of every celebrity that's stayed here. Why don't you come with, Jules?" Luke announced, clearly lying through his teeth as his eyes trailed up Julie.

She was very clearly flustered, mouth gaping open as she glanced back at her apple and then at him.

To help her out, he nodded his head towards the hotel to remind her why he was asking her to come with him.

She stared at him for a moment longer before looking over his shoulder momentarily and taking a deep breath. She set down the apple, her eyes locking on her feet.

"Actually, I promised Alex that I would listen to a new beat he was experimenting with. Isn't that right, Alex?" Julie looked desperately to Alex who was quick to go along with her obvious ploy.

Luke was shocked to say the least, searching his memory for any signals that he could have misread. He could have sworn that she wanted to be alone with him just as badly as he wanted to be alone with her.

"It's pretty complex too, so it'll take a while for me to get through it." Alex said, and Luke could have sworn he heard a snicker in there somewhere.

Now that he had announced his plan to go inside the hotel, he rocked on his heels, knowing he had to follow through.

"Alright... Just me then." Luke said tightly, his jaw set as he walked away.

He awkwardly walked back inside the hotel, turning to his right to go to the hall of fame he had mentioned before. It was a pretty cool sight, the wall covered in photos of celebrities, but his mind was stuck on the stunt Julie had just pulled.

_Why didn't she come with him?_

Luke took a deep breath, replaying the scene in his head. She was obviously tempted and very much at his whim until she looked over his shoulder.

_Of course._

The boys were fucking with him after the night he put them through.

That explained Reggie's wink from earlier and his friends' reactions to Julie wearing his clothes.

_Had she asked them the best way to get him flustered?_

This was all apart of the game.

Luke willed himself to calm his hormones and focus.

_So she wanted to be a tease? He could do that too._

He returned to the band once he figured he had been gone long enough for him to have actually looked at the hall of fame. His eyes tore into Julie, who was purposefully staring intently at her microphone.

"You guys are on in 20!" The sound man announced and the band started bringing their gear onto the stage.

Luke already brought up his guitar and went down to help Alex with the drums when he saw Julie struggling to carry the case he had loaded at his house earlier. He knew from experience that it was not light, but the determined pout on her lips told him she wouldn't give up until her arms gave out.

As she started struggling up the stairs to the stage, Luke brushed up beside her, taking the case from her and carrying it onto the stage. He didn't look back at her, his mind preoccupied with ways to get back at her for earlier.

After they had set up their instruments and performed sound checks on their equipment and mics, they took their respective positions on stage.

Luke looked out into the crowd.

This was it, this could be their breakthrough moment.

"Please welcome to the stage, Julie and the Phantoms!" The announcer welcomed them and Luke smiled as the adrenaline of being on stage overtook him.

Julie looked back and nodded to Alex, and he set the tempo for their song as Luke started playing his guitar. He lost himself in the music as Julie started singing, feeling goosebumps rise on his arms at the sound of her angelic voice.

She strut up and down the stage, eventually turning towards Reggie and dancing with him before turning to Alex as she finished her verse. Luke knew that she would turn towards him next, and he was determined to give her something to look at.

Luke jumped towards his mic, putting more rasp behind his voice as he started to sing. He played with all the passion he could muster, and he watched as Julie became captivated by him.

He decided to capitalize on the moment, abandoning his mic and closing the distance between them as he sang into her mic.

Singing with Julie on stage was another kind of high, another level of intimacy only they ever got to experience. Looking in her eyes, he sang the rest of his lines to her and he could tell she was melting before him. Just as she leaned in to sing the chorus with him, he abandoned her mic and returned to his own.

Julie was caught up in the moment, catching herself from leaning towards the space he had abandoned. Luke couldn't help the smirk from spreading across his lips at the evident surprise on her face.

She narrowed her eyes as she realized what he was doing and she spun on her heel back towards the audience. She dropped to her knees as she belted out the second verse before arching her back as she laid back on the stage, her hand trailing her body.

_No fucking way._

The other bands were cheering and whistling and Luke couldn't help the jealousy that rose in him as he stared down any guys that looked at her the wrong way.

She dragged out her last note, looking over to him with this faux innocence as if she had no clue what she was doing.

Luke glared at her, channeling his feelings into anger as he reminded himself that it was not socially acceptable to make out with your bandmate on stage.

_They were in front of managers, they were in front of managers, they were in front of managers._

His grip on his guitar tightened as he started their exchange in the song, watching as she started to crawl towards him.

_Holy fuck._

They made to the last chorus and Julie sat up on her knees, only a few feet from him. She was singing her heart out, face scrunched up in passion as she left everything out on the stage. Luke was supposed to be leading the chorus, but fuck it.

He slid down to where she was, riffing his guitar as Alex and Reggie took over the chorus. Their bodies moved in unison, push and pull. When they performed they were connected, like a force neither of them fully understood tethered their souls through music. There was something very sensual about the whole thing.

Luke moved his guitar behind him as he leaned into the mic for the last verse, his heart skipping when she did the same and as the song came to a close, she lowered her mic and they were only a breath away from each other. It didn't help that Julie was staring at his lips like she was about to attack him, and honestly, he wouldn't stop her if she did.

_They were in front of managers._

The crowd cheered as Luke reluctantly pulled back, standing and holding out a hand to her with a smile. Julie blinked a few times, seemingly realizing where she was before she took his hand and allowed him to help her to her feet.

He hadn't realized how close they were standing until their noses brushed against one another, and Julie jumped backward and released his hand.

Luke watched her, clearly amused as the rest of the band joined them at the end of the stage. They bowed for the crowd, soaking in their success before they moved their equipment off the stage and packed it back in Luke's truck.

They had just finished loading everything up when a nicely dressed woman approached the group.

"Hello, my name is Hellen Blanchard. I'm the CEO of Ocean Records." The woman announced herself, shaking hands with each of them.

"That was quite a performance you guys gave... We have been searching for a band with that star factor and I think we may have found it. How about you guys come to visit my office next week and we can talk logistics?" Hellen offered.

Luke looked at his friends who all stood there in shock and he cleared his throat.

This was it, this was their big break.

"That- That would be amazing, this means the world to us, thank you." Luke spoke up, smiling wide.

The woman gave him her card, instructing him to call her the following day to schedule a time for them all to meet.

Once she left, the band erupted in excitement.

Reggie and Alex were holding one another, jumping up and down. Luke scooped Julie up in a hug as he spun her.

"We did it!" Julie giggled, and Luke gently let her down as he gazed at her affectionately.

" _You_ did it." Luke said, proud that she had overcome her rough night and pulled through for the band.

Julie smiled shyly, and Luke was done waiting.

He started leaning in, needing to communicate the floating feeling in his chest to her but not being able to put it into words.

"Congratulations guys, that was amazing!" Ray called and Luke retreated as if he had been burned.

Luke coughed, his hand coming to scratch the back of his head as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Thanks, Mr. Molina." He said, avoiding his gaze.

Ray wrapped Julie up in a hug, gushing over how proud he is of her and how her mother would have been proud too.

Luke could see the emotions play out on her face at the mention of her mom, and he wished he could protect her from her grief.

"I'm sure you guys want to celebrate tonight, so I'll see you tomorrow Mija?" Ray smiled and Julie nodded.

Luke was thankful that Ray was such a laid back parent, he understood that teenagers need to have fun and make mistakes. However, it didn't make him witnessing Julie and his relationship any less awkward for either of them.

Just as Ray left, Flynn nearly tackled Julie in a hug.

"You guys totally rocked it!" Flynn shouted, and Julie laughed as she removed herself from her friend's death grip.

"She's right, you guys are insanely talented." Luke recognized the teen approaching them as Jason, the drummer from the band that performed before them.

Luke had talked to him briefly to point him in the direction of the sound director, and they got on to talking about music. From what Luke had witnessed of their band tonight, they were perhaps their biggest competition at the event.

"We're having a party at my place for all the bands tonight, it's going to epic. Are you guys down?" He asked the group.

Julie glanced up at Luke, uncertainty playing in her eyes.

"Um- I don't know..." She started.

"We'll be there." Luke blurted before he was able to fully evaluate the consequences.

All he knew was that he needed to extend the night, he needed to get Julie alone so he could talk to her about their relationship.

Julie looked very confused and Luke just smiled at her.

"I'm coming too, I'm with them! I'm their unofficial manager." Flynn barged into the conversation, very obviously trying to flirt with Jason.

Luke wasn't sure if it was intentional or not, but Jason completely ignored Flynn.

"Awesome! Here's the address." He said, exchanging numbers with Reggie so that he could send him the location of the party.

Luke felt excitement rise in him, post-performance adrenaline mixing with the high he was riding off of the electric energy between Julie and him on stage.

Julie was trying desperately to read his expression and he shrugged, giving her a wink.

"It's your turn to take care of me." He joked, and he saw her own playful nature awakening as a small smile played on her lips.

It was decided.

By the end of the night, Julie Molina would be his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends, sorry for the wait! I didn't realize my last final exam would be on Saturday and I'd have projects due on Sunday. Truth be told, my last final project is due this Sunday even though school has ended haha. Thank you guys for wishing me good luck on finals, I think they went okay but I'm just glad that they are mostly over. I hope you guys like this update, I am hoping to have the last chapter out ASAP!
> 
> \- m


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Julie resolve the tension and define their relationship.

The band celebrated the success of their performance at The Perch, a local restaurant that happened to be Luke's favorite. Words could not describe the euphoria of potentially signing a record deal. They were on the edge of greatness and Luke felt like he was floating, a great warmth spreading in his chest as he cherished his closest friends that he got to share this experience with.

With a few hours to spare before the party, the gang headed over to Reggie's house after they were done eating. Flynn had somehow managed to wrangle her brother into supplying alcohol, and Alex was quick to take control over distributing the drinks.

Luke had drunk with the boys a number of times, and each time, Alex would become hyperfocused on making sure everyone was okay and needed constant check-ins to prevent him from panicking. Alex had never drunk enough to subdue his anxiety, and honestly Luke wasn't sure if he ever would.

They all sat on various couches in Reggie's basement, cups in hand. Luke sat diagonal from Alex and Reggie, and Julie ended up sitting beside him.

She made sure to leave about a leg of space between them, and he was thankful for the act of mercy. Despite every fiber of his being insisting that she needed to be closer, he honestly didn't trust himself being too close to her at the moment.

Luke distracted himself from the human wrecking ball beside him and turned his attention to Reggie.

His friend seemed preoccupied with his thoughts, gently biting the top of his thumb as he stared off into nothing. Reggie was undoubtedly thinking about his parents since they fought this afternoon which freed up the space they were now using.

"Hey, Reg! Name the best Star Wars movie on three." Luke started and Reggie's eyes lit up as he counted.

"One... Two... Three!"

"Empire Strikes Back!" Luke declared.

"Rise of Skywalker!" Reggie blurted.

Luke shook his head with a laugh.

"Oh come on, the originals are objectively better than the sequels, Reg." Luke exasperated.

Reggie scoffed, offended.

"If you like terrible special effects and blurry footage! The sequels showcase the advancements in cinema." Reggie crossed his arms.

Alex was watching the exchange between his two friends, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Hey, what about the prequels? We all know Jar Jar is your favorite character, Reggie!" Alex laughed and Reggie turned red with rage.

"Absolutely not! Do not mention that CGI kangaroo mutant to me, did you know he was supposed to be the original villain in the clone wars and then they changed it-" Reggie went off on a tirade of the many sins caused by the Star Wars prequels, and Luke looked over at Julie.

She was talking to Flynn about Jason, and Julie was encouraging her to take a chance and make the first move.

It was ironic for her to be talking about taking the next step when they were existing in this limbo between them.

Luke noticed her shiver and drag her hands up and down her arms to warm herself up. Knowing that she got cold easily, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into him.

Julie squeaked, feeling tense against him as he returned to his conversation with Alex and Reggie. He couldn't face her or he would end up getting wrapped into something he couldn't act on.

She eventually relaxed into him, and he felt himself release a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

Luke had already downed three cups of whatever Alex had mixed up for them, and he was feeling a little warmer but still level headed.

However, he did notice that his resolve was quickly crumbling and it was becoming harder and harder to keep his hands off Julie.

He knew that they were still playing a game, and he wanted to extend that to the party but damn was that hard when he could feel her heart fluttering against his side.

When it felt like it was starting to become too much he would tighten his grip on her waist, needing the contact to feel grounded. The action backfired when gasped and awkwardly attempted to conceal it with a cough.

Despite his better judgment, he made sure to squeeze her waist randomly just to hear her again.

The whole thing was driving him crazy.

The way her skin felt under his fingers when they grazed her leg as he set his cup down, or the way their hands bumped into each other instinctively before pulling away.

It was all too much. Especially with all the build-up of their kiss earlier and then the performance.

_HOLY CHRIST ALMIGHTY, the performance._

It had nearly killed him to see Julie play the role of seductress, and it only served to fuel his determination to kiss her senseless at some point that night.

The challenge was waiting for the right opportunity, and he refused to kiss her in Reggie's broom closet.

_Maybe if he-_

"Alright hotshots, my brother is here so let's head out!" Flynn suddenly announced and Luke resisted the urge to sigh in relief and he stood up from his spot on the couch a little too eagerly.

"Great, let's go." Luke rushed out as they all piled into her brother's minivan.

Looks like he got the hammy down.

Before Luke had the chance to slide in the seat beside Julie, Alex beat him to it.

Despite the initial pout that crossed his features, he had to admit that the distance helped him cool down as they drove to the party.

The drive took about fifteen minutes, and Reggie was announcing every turn on his google maps as if Flynn's brother didn't have it pulled up on his own GPS.

Once they arrived at their destination, they were shooed out of the car before Flynn's brother took off.

Luke took in their surroundings.

They were in the middle of nowhere, standing next to an abandoned warehouse that was across from a run-down pharmacy that had closed for the night.

Alex's uneven breathing and Reggie's widened eyes told Luke that he needed to step up and lead the group inside.

The music was blaring, the bass vibrating through the walls of the house as they stepped inside. The entire house was gutted except for some band equipment and miscellaneous furniture and the whole place reeked of dust and alcohol.

It didn't take long for Jason to find them and he approached them, placing his hand on Alex's shoulder causing his friend to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Hey, guys! Glad you could make it." Jason smiled, holding a beer in his hand as he gestured for the group to follow him.

They followed as he led them to the kitchen which was stocked with all of the party essentials: alcohol, solo cups, and shot glasses.

"Let's take a group shot to celebrate your arrival. GROUP SHOT EVERYONE!" Jason hollered and the party-goers around them cheered.

The whole group seemed to freeze, unsure how to respond since they had already pre-gamed together.

Julie looked up at him, and he made up his mind as he grabbed a shot glass and his friends followed suit. Jason quickly poured vodka into each of their glasses and once they were all ready they took the plunge.

Luke made sure to maintain eye contact with Julie, wanting to re-establish the fire that has been burning between them all night. Julie choked on her shot and fell into a coughing fit, and despite the darkness, he knew that she was flushed.

Luke couldn't help the cheeky smile that spread across his face, knowing that he had successfully gained the upper hand.

Flynn suddenly yanked Julie away and dragged her to the living room area where other people were dancing.

Luke grabbed a beer off of the kitchen island and watched as the pair began to dance, leaning up against the living room wall.

The pair swayed to the music, and Luke's grip on his beer tightened before Julie turned back to look at him.

There was mischief in her eyes, and she smirked before leaning over to whisper something in Flynn's ear.

Whatever it was, Flynn readily agreed and spun Julie so that her backside was pressed to her friend's front. Their hips seemed to move in unison as Julie's hands ghosted her body.

Alexa, please play "come get her" by Rae Sremmurd.

It took every ounce of willpower Luke had to stay where he was, his thoughts painting dangerous fantasies in his head. It would be so easy for him to step in and trade places with Flynn.

He felt his skin grow hot, frustration rising in him as he realized that she knew exactly what she was doing. It was just like their performance. He could look, but not touch.

Such a fucking tease.

His eyes burned into her, letting his eyes trail her body to make sure she knew exactly how she was affecting him.

When she had to turn away from his blazing stare by changing positions with Flynn, Luke felt a sense of pride.

That was until a random guy approached Julie from behind, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her to him.

He barely had time to register the terror on her face because he was already advancing on the son of a bitch.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Luke growled, shoving the stranger hard.

The guy fell hard to the ground, looking up at him in surprise with his hands up in surrender.

Luke could hear Julie talking to him but his anger caused him to have tunnel vision and all he could hear was his heartbeat.

He took a step closer to the guy with his fists clenched, wondering what his face would look like if he added a shiner to it.

That's when Julie stepped in front of him, grabbing his face with her hands.

Her touch brought him back to earth, his eyes finding her fearful brown eyes.

"Come on, let's go check on Alex and Reggie. We don't need another video of someone in the band getting in a fight." Julie offered.

He softened his expression, forcing a smile at the mention of the fight she was in the night before.

"You're right. Sorry." Luke pressed out as Julie turned him back towards the kitchen.

Alex was standing by the island, a cup in his hand. Luke glanced at the red liquid in it, surprised that Alex had decided to continue drinking. As they approached, Alex shook his head at him.

"Dude." Alex didn't even need to say more, Luke had received this lecture every time he got overprotective.

"I know, I know. I'm fine, okay?" Luke tried to assure him, blood still boiling.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Reggie hanging on Julie.

He was such a lightweight.

Luke was about to see what drunken nonsense Reggie was saying to Julie when Jason placed his hand on Luke's shoulder, diverting his attention.

"Hey dude, I saw you guys talking to the lady from Ocean Records. That's awesome, man, congrats!" Jason encouraged and Luke looked back to where Julie and Reggie were standing and they were gone.

Luke sighed, knowing that she would be safe with Reggie but he was still on edge from earlier.

"Thanks, dude, we're pretty excited about it. How did the showcase go for you guys?" Luke asked, trying to be polite.

"It went great! We talked with Los Angeles Records, they want to talk about a record deal this upcoming week." Jason said triumphantly.

"No way, that's great! Looks like we both had a successful night." Luke smiled, finishing his beer and placing it in the trash.

"I'll drink to that. Here, let's get you another drink." Jason offered and Luke shook his head.

"Nah, I think I'm done for the night." Luke said.

Jason smirked and grabbed a shot glass that was recently filled.

"Well if you're done for the night might as well have one last shot?" Jason held the glass up to Luke who laughed.

"Fine." Luke took the glass and downed it, and he could feel the liquid burning through him.

He would need liquid courage if he was going to confront Julie about their relationship by the end of the night.

Suddenly Alex was in front of him, panic in his eyes.

"I can't find Julie or Reg!" Alex rushed out, and Luke felt fear rise in his own chest.

"Did you already look for them?" Luke asked, leaving the kitchen and scanning the house for their friends.

"I checked both inside and outside, Nothing!" Alex exasperated, and Luke could tell by his rapid breathing that his friend was fighting a panic attack.

"Lex, breathe. We're gonna find them." Luke assured him despite his growing worry.

They searched the house together and it was evident that neither Reggie nor Julie were inside.

They went outside to see a large dirt lot, a band performing at one end, and then there was a bonfire, and what appeared to be beer pong. Upon further inspection, Luke caught a glimpse of curly hair and a leather jacket.

"Over there!" Luke nudged Alex and they went over to the beer pong table to find Julie and Reggie drunkenly dancing together.

"There you guys are! We've been looking all over for you." Alex chastised them, his anxiety turning into annoyance.

Julie and Reggie pulled apart giggling as they turned to face their worried bandmates.

"Sorry guys, Reggie wanted to play beer pong." Julie tried to explain, tripping over nothing and using Reggie to stabilize herself.

Luke watched as they swayed back and forth, both of them well beyond maintaining their balance.

He took in Julie under the dim lighting of the back porch lights illuminating the backyard.

Her face was flushed, her curls spilling wildly over her shoulders. His shirt that she was wearing had ridden up slightly, clinging higher on her thighs and he let his gaze linger before returning to her eyes.

They were nearing the end of their game and the anticipation of holding to her to him was driving him crazy.

It doesn't take much for Julie to get back into Alex's good graces, she had a way of calming those around her.

Luke stays still, his body tense with pent up emotions when Julie challenges them to a game of beer pong.

Luke feels his competitive nature return to him as a smirk crosses his features.

"Oh, you are so going down!" Luke teases, before they situate themselves in teams across from each other, Julie with Alex and Luke with Reggie.

Luke and Alex locked eyes as they made the first shot, in which Luke was victorious.

Luke used the moment to wink at Julie, who was looking at him like he just achieved one of the world's greatest feats.

Reggie had begged him to go first, which Luke gladly obliged even though Reggie was even terrible at beer pong sober.

Luke knew from experience that Alex was usually a pretty good shot, but Julie was a wildcard.

He shouldn't be surprised when she made her first shot of the game, nor when she threw the same wink at him that he had thrown her earlier.

And yet, Luke found himself completely taken aback by the confident and vibrant girl before him. 

_God, he loved her._

As the game progressed, Julie seemed to sober up as the air between them grew thicker. 

Alex had missed his shot, the ball rolling off the table and into the dirt beside Luke. 

Luke was about to bend down to grab it, but Julie was suddenly in front of him. 

She leaned over, her backside pressed to his front as she reached over to the ball. 

Luke stilled, his throat dry and fighting his body's natural response to having Julie Molina pressed against him. 

Julie took her sweet time, pretending like she couldn't see the ball due to the darkness outside, causing her to move ever so slightly against him as she shifted through the dirt. 

Alex coughed, crossing his arms over his body as he faced away from them. 

Reggie, on the other hand, was too drunk off his ass to realize what was happening. 

Luke was about ready to pass out when Julie stood back up with the ball in her hand. She didn't give Luke another look as she made her way back to her side of the table, hips swaying.

Understandably, Luke missed his next shot. 

His brain was still processing... Well, everything. 

"Something wrong Luke? You seem a bit... Distracted." Julie taunted, pushing out her bottom lip. 

Luke narrowed his eyes at her, gripping his side of the table until his knuckles turned white.

"You could say that..." Luke pressed out, his eyes dropping to her pouting lips. 

Julie had the audacity to lick her lips at that _exact moment_ , and watching the way her tongue dragged along her plump lips was enough to give him reason to break the table under his grip. 

Suddenly Reggie almost collapsed into him, and he steadied his wasted friend. 

"You good Reggie?" Luke asked, glad to have a distraction from the unbearable fire burning deep in his stomach. 

Reggie hiccuped.

"Me? Oh yeahhh- I'm doing greatttt... Hey, look! We have one cup left each, the next shot could win the game!" Reggie suddenly refocused on the game, and Luke realized that they had reached the end of the game. 

When did that happen?

Reggie threw his ball at the cups as if they were playing dodgeball, the ping pong ball bouncing off the table and into the dirt. 

Luke took a deep breath, knowing that the game was up to him. 

He lined up his shot, which just so happened to be the cup right in front of Julie. 

_Don't do it, Luke._

On instinct, his eyes met hers right as he tossed his ball. 

He was done for. 

The ball bounced off the rim of the cup. 

The next few moments were lost to him, but he knew that Julie made her shot and won the game for her and Alex. 

The pair celebrated briefly before Julie's eyes settled on Luke. 

Julie was giving him serious bedroom eyes, and there was something intimidating about the increasing intensity in her stare. He watched a resolution cross her features as she concluded that she wanted this, wanted him.

It was decided. 

It no longer mattered who won or lost their game, both of them would be rewarded tonight. 

Alex quickly sensed the situation and scrambled to get himself and Reggie back inside. 

Luke quickly approached Julie like an impatient child, and he suddenly felt nervous. 

Here was Julie, the beautiful, talented, and amazing girl that he loved, and she was looking at him like _that_. 

"Walk with me?" Luke offered, taking her hand gently in his. 

Then they were walking, and Luke was scouring his memory for a place that they could be alone. 

He remembered that when he and Alex were searching for Julie and Reggie, he had spotted an abandoned area towards the back of the house. 

Luke walked quickly, practically tugging Julie along as he was unable to contain himself anymore. 

They passed under the darkness provided by the back of the house which was shielded from the streetlights projecting outwards on the back porch.

Luke quickly pressed Julie to the side of the house. 

He buried his face in her shoulder, the contact eliciting a sigh from them both. 

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Luke spat out, as his hands trailed up her smooth legs, carefully gathering the fabric of his tee higher on her thighs. 

She shivered against him, and he felt a smug smirk spread across his face at his effect on her. 

"I like it better on you..." Luke whispered, lips grazing Julie's ear as he kissed down her neck. 

She gasped and squirmed against him, and Luke's hands found her waist to keep her in place. 

Julie melted into him, hands tangling in his hair as he worked on her sensitive flesh. 

"Luke." Julie breathed out, and Luke groaned in response as he moved his affectionate assault back to her ear. 

"Luke... Look at me." Julie said more seriously, her hands trailing down from his hair to hold his face and gently pull him back. 

Luke stared into her eyes, pupils blown with desire and a hint of confusion crossed his features. 

"Yeah?" Luke prompted. 

"I'm tired of pretending, I can't dance around this... Us... I wore your shirt because I wanted to show you that I'm yours, or I want to be. If you'll have me..." Julie stumbled over her words, her eyes faltering between his and staring down her feet. 

He surveyed her face as she spoke, his heart swelling at her words as he realized that she felt the same way about him as he did her. A part of him had always known it, and yet there was always the possibility that they were nothing more than a source of comfort to one another. 

Julie was looking up at him with such vulnerability, the kind that she gave to him during their songwriting sessions, the kind that he always handled with such care. 

He should tell her how he fell in love with her the moment he heard her sing, he should tell her that all he's ever wanted was to be beside her, he should worship at her very feet for feeling the same way. 

But he was at a loss for words, completely blown away by the girl before him so he decided to show her instead. 

He crashed his lips to hers, catching her sigh as he pulled her into him. 

His hands trailed down her back, and he suddenly needed her closer. 

"Jump." He rasped out, and she jumped and he lifted her so that she was resting on his hips. 

Her legs wrapped around him as he pressed into her, using the wall beside her to hold them up. 

The entire day was torture, from their kiss earlier to Julie wearing his shirt to her dancing on stage and then with Flynn. 

However, if he had to go through all of that to get this moment with her Luke would gladly endure it again. 

Luke suddenly pulled away, reminded of the reason why she chose to wear his shirt that she had just confessed to him. 

He needed to confirm that she wanted this and wanted him because Luke was all in and ready to give everything to her. 

His eyes flickered to her kiss battered lips. 

"You're mine." Luke growled, his grip on her tightening to prove his point. 

"I'm yours." Julie gasped out, and Luke crashed into her again, pouring all of his passion into the kiss. 

He placed his hand on her lower back, his other arm locked under her shoulder. Julie clutched at his shirt, squeezing her legs that were wrapped around him in an effort to bring him impossibly closer. 

Luke was lost in the world he and Julie had created when the sounds of distant voices reminded him that they were not technically alone. He had to deescalate things before they went too far. 

He reluctantly pulled away, both of them gasping for breath as he gently let Julie down to her feet. 

Julie was in a daze, eyes glazed over and staring at him like she was totally wrecked. Luke couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable she was. 

His hands found her waist to steady her, his thumbs gently stroking the fabric of her corset in the hope that it would bring her back to reality. 

He was fighting the urge to kiss her, knowing that they needed to get back inside to check on their friends. 

But, fuck, he was tempted. 

"We should probably get back. You know how Alex gets." Luke finally voiced, his voice an octave lower than normal. 

Okay, one kiss won't hurt. 

Luke leaned down to place a lingering kiss on her lips, and Julie placed her hands on his chest. 

When they parted, Julie was still gulping down air. 

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." She agreed breathlessly, looking up at him through hooded eyes. 

They definitely needed to do some adjusting before they went inside, neither of them would ever hear the end of it if they came back disheveled. 

Julie's hair had fallen out of the half updo it had been in, his shirt draped around her hips where it had ridden up. 

He was sure he didn't look any better. His hair was likely unruly, he could feel that his shirt was wrinkled and hanging awkwardly on one shoulder. 

They both laughed at their current state, moving to readjust themselves. Once they deemed one another suitable to be in public again, Luke offered her his hand which she gladly took. 

"Does this make you my girlfriend?" Luke asked, staring at her in awe. 

He felt a warm feeling spread in his chest when she smiled. 

"Only if you're my boyfriend." Julie gently nudged him playfully. 

"I can do that." He chuckled as he led them back inside.

Luke was expecting Reggie to be sick or passed out, and he was fully prepared to face a very pissed Alex who was both happy they figured their shit out and equally annoyed that the group had to witness their now resolved tension. 

Instead, they found Reggie on the dance floor encircled with girls who were showing him how to twerk as Reggie's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Much to Luke's surprise, Flynn was on the couch making out with Jason.

I guess the guy was into her after all. 

What Luke saw next was the most surprising of all. It was a sight he never thought he would witness. 

There was Alex, dancing on the kitchen island with his shirt unbuttoned and his belt strapped around his forehead.

_What the absolute fuck?_

Julie giggled as Luke quickly headed over to his usually anxiety-ridden friend. 

Alex was whooping and hollering as he swayed his hips to the music, turning in a circle which was impressive considering how obviously drunk he was. 

"You doing okay buddy?" Luke asked, amusement playing his features. 

Upon seeing them, Alex suddenly jumped down from the island and crashed into Luke.

Luke released his hold on Julie's hand to keep Alex from faceplanting. 

"Woah there... What did you have to drink?" Luke asked and Alex shook his head.

"Nothing! I didn't want to get trashed like you clowns so I decided to drink the punch instead." Alex slurred and Luke recalled the cup of red juice he had seen Alex drinking earlier. 

"Alex, that's jungle juice." Julie explained, humor in her voice. 

Alex soaked in her words, eyes widening as he realized that he was wasted for the first time in his life. 

Luke was fully prepared for Alex to panic or break down, but instead, his friend shrugged and all trace of worry or anger was replaced with relaxation and happiness. 

"Future Alex is going to hate me, but drunk Alex says let's partyyyy!" Alex grabbed them both and dragged them into the living room. 

Reggie stumbled out of the circle of girls, pure astonishment on his face and his eyes wide. 

"Hey, guys. Did you see those hot girls? They were all talking to me, one of them even kissed my cheek." Reggie said in amazement. 

"Congrats dude." Luke laughed, clapping his friend on the back. 

"Everyone shut up and dance! This is my JAM!" Alex announced as "I Love It" by Icona Pop came on.

Alex and Reggie started jumping around and flailing their arms as they danced. Luke and Julie shared a knowing glance before they joined their friends. The group jumped to the music, screaming the lyrics out into the night. 

Luke grabbed Julie by her waist, pulling her to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck as they danced. Her smile was infectious and he beamed at her as he held Julie Molina, his girlfriend, in his arms. 

Julie leaned into him, her voice carrying out the next verse to him. He leaned down to meet her, rubbing their noses together gently in an Eskimo kiss. 

He felt utter euphoria, he almost didn't believe that this was really happening. That they were really here, and that she was really his and he was hers. 

Julie suddenly leaned up to his ear, her hands squeezing gently on his shoulders. 

"I love you!" Julie half-yelled, pulling back to survey his response.

Luke froze for a moment, almost pinching himself to check if he was dreaming. 

It wasn't as if he didn't know how she felt, but hearing her say those words to him was everything he ever needed. 

Luke took her face in his hands, pouring the intensity of his words into his gaze. 

"I love you, Julie Molina." He yelled back, before pressing his lips to hers gently. 

_He loved her, God, he loved her so much._

What he and Julie shared was special, it was something Luke had never felt in his life. 

They were fire and rain, two sides of the same coin. 

Luke hadn't given much thought to soulmates, but he was positive that Julie was his. 

All Luke knew was that they belonged with each other, to each other. 

And damn anyone or anything that tried to come between them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends, I am so sorry for the long wait! I got into a bit of a writer's slump due to being burned out from the end of the semester and losing inspiration to rewrite something I've already written. But I pushed through and completed Luke's POV and now I am able to start the prequel to "Rough Night"! I've been listening to your guys' feedback and I think I might switch perspectives throughout the sequel and prequel or have it be one dominant POV with some chapters from the other perspective depending on the plot. I hope you all had a good Christmas and have a happy new year! Thank you for your support and please lmk what you thought of this chapter / this story from Luke's POV as a whole ;) 
> 
> -m


End file.
